onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dadan Family
Family ? Why Family ? Only the 3 kids are foster children of Dadan. The other are just part of the bandit gang. They call her Boss which is not very family like. Kdom 20:19, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :I think its been named in the similar mafia-like manner Franky's gang was named. Kinda like the Capone family or something similar to that. However, I'm not sure if its been named as such in the actual manga.Mugiwara Franky 20:38, August 7, 2010 (UTC) I thought about that but capone crew call him father which is indeed mafia like. At least that is what the traduction have hinted so far. And there is nothing that suggest that the corco bandits are similar to a mafia. Kdom 20:51, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Capone's crew and character have heavier mafia influences than the Franky or Dadan families, so to keep with that the subordinates would call Capone their father. The Dadan and Franky families were influenced more by the structure of the mafia, while Capone's crew seems to be influenced by the structure as well as the customs (like referring to Capone as "father"). DancePowderer 21:33, August 7, 2010 (UTC) The fishmen riders are much more mafia like than the corvo bandits and we don't call them the Fishman riders family. There is absolutely no hint that they consider themselves a family they are just a group of friends that live together. We shall call this page simply Corvo mountain Bandits. Kdom 05:23, August 8, 2010 (UTC) No, I got the kanji from a raw. You have to download it to see, but on page 17, it says "ikka" (一家), meaning "family". Yatanogarasu 05:26, August 8, 2010 (UTC) OK I missed that part, thank you for the clarification. Kdom 06:11, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Family Sorry, but Dadan's family "lodged" Sabo only for one night, so he doesn't count in Dadan's family... Also, I don't understand why you say that both Luffy and Ace are the adoptives sons of Curly Dadan. You will say say me that she raised them. It is false. she just hosted them, remember, it's Ace who brought food ... Someone have any arguments? 22:32, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Not really, since Dadan herself did treat Sabo similar to how she did Ace and Luffy: rough bur caring. Also, she was as shocked when she heard Sabo's death. 22:46, October 22, 2011 (UTC) So what? Curly Dadan is officialy the adoptive mother of Luffy, Ace and Sabo ? ' 22:53, October 22, 2011 (UTC)' Not legally, but she did take them in and raise them. That seems like a mother if you ask me. 23:01, October 22, 2011 (UTC) The problem is here. She did not raise them. They have managed alone, they searched for food alone. She has only hosted them, nothing more. So, is it true to say in Luffy and Ace's articles, that she is their foster mother, or generally it is true or not? Is Sabo his foster son? Do Luffy, Ace and Sabo make part of Dadan's family? These are my questions. Thanks in advance for your answers. 23:10, October 22, 2011 (UTC) She is the foster mother for all three, so they would be part of the Dadan Family. Bear in mind, "Family" here doesn't mean a group of people related by blood. She may have left them on their own, but she is still the foster mother. I really don't want to argue the semantics of what makes someone a mother, but that's how it is. 23:22, October 22, 2011 (UTC) It was a lot longer than one night however she didn't really adopt him. SeaTerror 21:48, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Maybe not in the nitty gritty legal sense, but she still took him in, albeit unwillingly, and treated him the same as she did Luffy and Ace. 03:27, October 24, 2011 (UTC)